Speak and Remove All Doubt
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: The one story that has everything. And if it doesn't, it will. Punk/Paige is the main pairing. M for a reason. Warnings, Slash, hetslash, darker themes, grief, guilt, hatespeech, ignorance, peer pressure, conflict, and any others.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another request here. Please keep sending them in.**

 **AN2: An Alternate AU universe where wrestling is as popular as high school basketball, with cheerleaders**

Paige walked down the hallways with a slight frown on her face. The Bella twins had been at it again: teasing her mercilessly about her pale skin. As if this was a choice. She had to get away from them. Rushing into the girls' bathroom as she heard the titterings of their mindless giggling, she rounded the corner, and her frown turned into a wide grin.

There before her, stood her best friends, Becky Lynch and Charlotte.

"Hey, dude." She greeted Charlotte first. Charlotte high fived Paige with a smirk, and glanced over at her friend, Becky.

"So, what's the plan? We got the stuff, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't worry. This stuff is industrial grade, though. You sure we won't get in trouble for this?"

Paige smirked. "Trust me. It'll be fine. What's a little oil between friends?" she chuckled.

Meanwhile…

In the locker room, Randy and Punk were getting psyched up for the match that was coming up. They were on the high school wrestling team, and had a chance at scholarships if they did well at this match, the scouts that were sure to be in the audience seemed to hold their destiny in their hands. It was a lot of pressure for the two boys, but they knew they were both talented enough to make it. The match before them was Bex Phoenix vs Adrian Neville.

"Good luck out there, man." Adrian shook hands with Bex. The bell rang and the two grappled as Punk and Randy watched on.

"Equality. Gotta love it. " Randy said as he tried to casually reach up tap the side of his head. The voices in his head were screaming at him again. Punk squinted and looked at Randy in confusion.

"What are you babbling about now, Jennifer?" Punk liked to call Randy girls names since he started binge watching Scrubs.

"I just mean 'cause Bex was born a girl, but still gets to be on the team with those great big knockers… Will you shut up? I'm telling him!... "Randy interrupted himself.

Punk sighed, by now used to the antics of his friend's schizophrenia. "Okay crazy Lucy. Start getting ready, because we're next.

"Just shut up already…"

"Did you take your meds, Janice?"

"Yessssssssss…"

Punk sighed. "Looks like I'm fighting El Pollo Loco. Great."

Meanwhile…

Paige hefted the vats of oil with a grunt. "Did you have to buy such big containers of this stuff?" Paige asked Becky.

"Yup. Got it at a discount 'cause I bought in bulk. I knew Charlotte could help us out, 'cause she's into weightlifting, and everything."

Charlotte nodded slightly winded from carrying two containers, since Sasha was standing idly by, opening doors when necessary so they didn't have to figure that out. In all, they had four containers ready to dump out. As soon as Bex pinned Adrian, The cheerleaders stood up and began discussing their plans for the next cheer. They would have to break into a dead run just to get the oil there in time!

"Okay, hustle, ladies!" Paige whispered. Paige and Becky went to one side, and Charlotte and Sasha took the other side. As the cheerleaders headed out onto the hardwood floor that surrounded the ring, the girls dumped the oil on the floor, reveling in their triumph as the cheerleaders squealed and fell to the floor. The janitor was immediately called to clean up the oil, once someone had helped the cheerleaders up off of the floor. They all were mortified, and Paige found it hilarious.

Paige walked back to the girls' restroom as they laughed about their prank, not knowing that there was a very serious incident about to take place. Soon their little prank would backfire on them, all thanks to a janitor who was too tall to use a mop properly.

Back in the ring, Punk and Randy entered from the side of the ring where there was no oil, starting to spar as the scouts looked on. Hunter and Stephanie were one of the biggest scholarship providers and everyone was looking to impress.

Before anyone knew, the ring bell rang, signifying Randy's victory. He beat the mat with his fist, walking off to the locker room with a triumphant grin. Punk grimaced and shook his head and walked away in the wrong direction, towards where the oil had been. Everyone had been so sure that it was cleaned up, but when Punk's unsure footfalls landed him along the edge of the spill, without even time enough to yelp, he slipped and landed squarely on his tailbone, with a sickening snap. Exclamations of concern rose out of the crowd as medics rushed over. A doctor in the stands rushed over to help the medic get Punk onto a stretcher.

All of the commotion filtered down the hallway, eventually reaching Paige's ears. She rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall where families were chattering in a concerned tone.

"Did anyone see who did this?"

"I hope he is okay."

"Such a tragedy. Who could have done such a thing?"

"A horrible accident."

Paige pulled her hoodie over her head, walking faster until she reached the gym floor, where a small puddle of blood was the only indicator of what could have happened there. Paige eventually got the news that one of the wrestling team had been injured there, and hitched a ride with Charlotte's father Ric to the hospital where Punk was being rushed into surgery.

In the hospital waiting area, several children and parents stood waiting for an update. The surgeon came out with blood on his hands, and several concerned noises echoed on the walls as everyone simultaneously asked for answers.

"Excuse me! May I have your attention! Greetings and salutations, All of you unwashed masses! The child which you have so graciously visited has exhibited an otherworldly will to subsist, which, I assure you, is not the cause for alarm!"

Questions and general "What"s abounded.

Everyone there knew that Punk didn't have any family in the area. Emancipated from his alcoholic father when he was fifteen, he had no other relatives to care for him. Everyone had gathered there to see what they could do to help, so a nurse helped to set out a series of chairs where people could test their blood types in case the surgeries that the doctor was explaining to the crowd required any donations. Those that did not match Punk's blood type would be asked to wait in a separate area or to leave.

A few hours later, The surgeon came back out and explained that things were looking up for Punk, but the nerves in his leg had been severed in the fall, and he would be paralyzed from the waist down, because they couldn't rejoin the nerve. Paige's face fell as she heard the news, knowing that she was the reason Punk fell in the first place. She might have had it out for the cheerleaders, but Phil was never one of the vapid bimbos or their male accessories. As the crowd dispersed, relieved that Punk was okay, but concerned and saddened by his accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wowww... Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Love you guys! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! What new characters do you want to see?**

Months later, Paige was still avoiding Punk like the plague. No one else on campus except Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte. As they walked down the hallway together, Sasha walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Enzo.

"I wish you were taller. You should wear heels. " Enzo murmured to Sasha as they walked past a skinny kid in a hoodie, never noticing as he tugged his sleeves down compulsively. Tapping his collarbone nervously, he staggered away towards the exit with his head down.

There was nothing at all different that day for the un-noticeable kid Dean, until he ran into another kid, also trying to be noticed, also in a hoodie.

Their eyes met, and the same echoed cry for help spoke from one to the other. After a moment of shock, they both murmured excuses and walked away. They had never met each other before this, so what was the point in pursuing whatever that look meant?

Dean focused on getting out of the building without being noticed, listening to the snippets of conversation he could pick out of the air around him.

"Why would I carry a binder when I don't need one? I…"

"…Fix the spark plugs on my new car…."

"…Maybe catch a movie later?"...

"…My parents refuse to let me suffer for my art…."

"…The paper should be college ruled, not wide. This is usesless…"

"…Take a look at these guns, baby…"

Dean breathed a shaky sigh of relief as he left the school, his lunch for the day wrapped carelessly and tucked into his clothes. It might not do much good, but at least his mother wouldn't starve.

And no one even noticed.

At least, not yet.

The next day, the students at the high school were required to gather for an assembly to discuss school safety. They were welcoming a new student to the school that day, but before discussing the details of the new student's past, they decided instead to camouflage it with a hypothetical.

"Imagine, students, that one of your classmates is being bullied. How would that student react to that? What is the proper response?"

A couple of the overachievers raised their hands. A few people called out,

"Call the police."

"Tell an adult."

"Cry in the bathroom, like a little weakling"

That one got a few glares.

"There are a multitude of possibilities of ways a student could react to abuse. Our new student being introduced today does not have the best history with abuse. His family, umm… was involved in an accident…that led to their deaths. Um, so… the moral of this is, abuse should always be reported, instead of taking matters into one's own hands, because that can lead to chaos."

The students in the assembly wondered what the hell that meant, muttering to themselves in an attempt to figure out what was going on. The assembly dismissed without another word, and the students headed to the next class, without knowing who the new guy was.

"Welcome to Middle Eastern History. I am your teacher, Chris Jericho. Today we will be talking about the differences between theologies and monarchies. I hope everyone did their homework."

A collective groan rose up from the students, and for the time being, the assembly was forgotten.

As classes resumed normally for most students, Paige sat outside, looking at the trees outside the building. She wondered if there would ever be a way that she could explain to Punk what exactly what happened, and have him forgive her. She hoped that one day, when she was faced with the chance to…

"Hey!"

Paige froze. One voice and one word shattered her optimistic reality as she turned around to face him.

At the same time this was happening, a pale redheaded kid named Sheamus ran up a flight of stairs. Once he reached the top of the flight, he held the wall to catch his breath, hating that he got this winded just from a flight of stairs. Unknown to him, one of his teachers stood at the very top of the stairs, listening as the redhead berated himself,

"Feckin' worthless. Can't climb a flight of feckin' stairs." His voice cracked on the last word.

"Why don't you do something about it?" an authoritative voice echoed down the stairwell to the child there. The child looked up, wiping his face where a fine sheen of sweat blended into tracks of tears. A teacher that looked closer to an angel with a halo stood at the top of the stairs.

The teacher, Mr. Helmsley, invited Sheamus to the gym with him that day. Even though he thought that it was just his teacher takin sympathy on him, Sheamus reluctantly went with him. After countless eye rolls and unspoken expressions of self-hatred, Sheamus started to make a little bit of progress.

The wrestling team was going through their rehearsals, as the cheerleaders chatted and gossiped. The unlikely team of Paige, Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky sat on the sidelines of the arena. Trhe positioning was especially tough for paige as she looked at the floor with a frown. She and her friends watched as Punk cheered the team on, seeming to be accepting his injury quite well, which made Paige feel even guilty not telling him. As she was thinking about things, Punk had moved over near her friends, and they were chatting. Paige looked over, shrugging off the guilty expression off her face, she reluctantly joined in the conversation.

Thankfully for Paige, the conversation came to a halt as the cheerleading team welcomed two new members: Tyler Breeze and Adam Rose. Adam's other personality, Leo Kruger, refused to be around anything sparkly, or cheerful. Even though he was on stabilizers, he switched personalities once a day, so he could only be a member of the team occasionally.


End file.
